This invention relates to a T-slot cover for covering generally inverted T-shaped slots provided in such as a table of a machine tool.
The inverted T-shaped slots usually called as T-slots are provided for receiving therein so called T-nuts or T-bolts for locating and securing such as works on the table or the like, however, the slots are exposed in the upper surface of the table where the works are not located, therefore, the cutting fluid, cutting scraps, or dusts will drop into the slots. The cutting scraps or the like fixedly accumulate in the slots and it is difficult to remove them which impedes the usage of the slots.
It has been proposed a T-slot cover consisting of a generally H-shaped section sidewisely located in T-slots with one of the legs engaging with upper edges of the T-slot and the other of the legs abutting with the side walls of the T-slot to locate the section in the T-slot. The cover further comprises a plurality of orifices for passing therethrough fliud, so that cutting scraps will remain on the upper surface of the table and T-slot covers, and can easily be removed. However, since the width of T-slots varies with respect to machine tools, it is required to prepare various kinds of such sections.